The Best Fighter
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: -El Todopoderoso me dio un don... tan solo uno... soy el peleador más completo de todo, el mundo... toda mi vida he entrenado... ¿Y para qué?... debo probar que soy digno de algo...
1. Chapter 1

.

Cansado del entrenamiento, caminaba solo en la noche obscura, nunca lo habían considerado más allá de un tipo peligroso, y su más mínimo recuerdo de aquel día lo convertían en un loco maniático. Entró a donde suponía llegar, cerró con llave y no prendió la luz… solo se redujo a caminar a su escritorio entre las penumbras y al llegar hasta ahí tomó asiento… se sentó en la silla y abrió el primer cajón de este sacando un libro que tenía por título "La Santa Biblia". Lo único que hizo fue entrelazar sus manos mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa y agachar un poco la cabeza mientras comenzaba a mover sus labios sin emitir palabra, aún recordaba porque lo hacía dese hace un buen tiempo.

(Flash Back)

* * *

Un gran sujeto lo había dejado en muy malas condiciones, algo casi estúpido si tomamos como referencia al gran Iori Yagami, le propinó una gran golpiza esa vez dejándolo herido y a la vez dejándolo fuera de la gran final, al parecer sus habilidades y movimientos no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos para ganar, ni siquiera igualar.

La gran final había sido anunciada, el peleador británico se enfrentaría a Kyo, la pelea que Iori saboreaba se la habían quitado y eso le enfurecía.

Solo recuerda, y ese recuerdo nunca se le va a olvidar… solo recuerda como pateaba a Kyo en el suelo brutalmente, pateaba su columna mientras el Kusanagi escupía sangre y gritaba de dolor hasta que los demás tuvieron que interferir, era algo realmente impactante, no solo a él lo había dejado como un perro ese día sino que también a Kyo…

Cuando Iori descubrió que Kyo había quedado inválido tras las patadas en la columna juró por su vida matar al que lo había provocado, pero no en ese momento porque sus habilidades no eran lo suficiente para ganarle, lo único que podía hacer era concentrar toda su furia e ira en su interior mientras que sin saberlo cada día se enfermaba más y más por tanto odio concentrado, ¿Cuánto odio puede sostener un hombre en su interior?

Sin pensarlo decidió practicar una variante de disciplinas mixtas en las cuales no solo sobresalía como el mejor por la necesidad si no que le dieron fama problemática al dejar en muy malas condiciones a sus compañeros y oponentes, eligió una gran variante de disciplinas que realizaría y aprendería en un año para destazar al peleador británico: Kickboxing, Taekwondo, Jiu-jitsu, Wushu y Muay Thai. Aprendidas de maravilla Yagami Iori estaba listo para buscar al británico. Los días pasaron y nunca encontraba respuesta de él, no podía esperar hasta el próximo torneo ya que en ese año no lo habían hecho por razones de patrocinio. Iori se enfermaba más y más del coraje al no poder ubicarlo, se sentía listo para asesinarlo, pero no lo podía hacer ya que no sabía nada de ese sujeto.

Se volvió más peligroso, más solitario, más temido, tanto que el tan solo mirarlo por un segundo provocaba en él una reacción salvaje, golpeando y pateando como un loco al pobre individuo que tenía la desdicha de hacerlo. Pero algo dentro de él lo ponía melancólico, y eso era la razón por la cual lo hacía, ganar y matar al británico, se sentía confundido, ¿Por qué matarlo? Porque él dejó a Kyo inválido y tan solo matarlo saciaría su malestar y frustración… si lograba matarlo sería mejor que Kyo, que el británico y que él mismo. Es cuando supo por fin como controlarse, como controlar su enojo y frustración sin perder de vista su objetivo.

Era una noche en la cual maldecía otro intento por encontrar al sujeto sin conseguirlo, lanzaba maldiciones a la noche obscura, solitaria y fría, lo que hizo fue inclinarse y golpear el suelo con su mano mientras pegaba un enorme rugido de furia, en eso logró voltear a un lado y miró una iglesia que estaba cerca de ahí, si bien no sabía nada de Dios al menos sabía que sí existía, decidido fue en dirección hacia ella para cuestionar al Todopoderoso el por qué una vida tan miserable cuando sintió pisar algo, Iori miró abajo y levantó aquel libro tan peculiar que habían encontrado, lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño, quiso arrojarlo pero un impulso de respeto no se lo permitieron, lo que hizo fue mirarlo de nuevo y seguir su camino pero esta vez sin decir ninguna maldición.

Por curiosidad empezó a leer el libro sagrado y sintió que no estaba solo, que Dios lo envió al mundo por algo, que le dio un don, pero tan solo uno… "Ser el mejor peleador del mundo" eso creó en Iori una reacción incierta pero firme, por ello logró nivelarse y aprendió a respetar a Dios, por su don. Todas las noches después de entrenar leía la biblia y se preparaba para el combate.

* * *

(Fin del Flash Back)

Después de terminar con una pequeña lectura, oró un poco por su don y aún con sus ojos cerrados manteniendo en su mano derecha un escapulario de metal se persignó y al final besó la cruz, luego abrió los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-El tiempo está cerca…- dijo para sí mismo


	2. Chapter 2

.

Yagami se miró reflejado en un espejo y observó su mechón que caía por su ojo izquierdo, en desacuerdo tomó unas tijeras y sin preámbulos de un tirón lo recortó con gran simetría al lado opuesto permitiéndole ver mejor a su alrededor, sus dos ojos eran descubiertos a la perfección.

-No puedes ser humano…- musitó mirándose

Recordaba como en el combate Kyo le había lanzado una serpiente de fuego, pero en lugar de que el británico se inmutara o se quemara con el fuego pareció absorberlo en su cuerpo seguido de una risilla maquiavélica, por ello Kyo e Iori quedaron sorprendidos aquel día.

-Pero supongo que eso no importa, porque ahora soy mejor que tú…

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la Magatama de los Yagami… la miró con indiferencia, no quería ganar usando su fuego, no podía adquirir una pequeña ventaja en el ansiado combate, tenía que matarlo con sus manos y nada más, sin el fuego maldito. La apretó contra sus manos y se retiró del espejo.

…

Al día siguiente se dispuso a hacer lo primero que tenía en mente.

Iori había recorrido un gran tramo de Tokio para llegar a su destino… el templo Kagura. Con casi media hora de viaje había llegado por fin, pero lo que no sabía es que alguien lo seguía de cerca desde un inicio.

-_Lo tienes en la mira… no lo pierdas… cuando salga de ahí ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer…-_ decía una voz en susurro

-Ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer…

Iori bajó de su auto y toco la gran puerta del templo la cual fue abierta por Chizuru quien no se esperaba su visita.

-Yagami, que inoportuno eres ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó la chica

-Necesito pedirte un favor- dijo entrando sin permiso tras hacerla a un lado con su cuerpo

-Ouu claro adelante- dijo un poco molesta Chizuru cerrando la puerta- ¿De qué se trata?

Iori solo se limitó a entregarle en su mano la Magatama, ella solo miró el tesoro y después lo miró a él confundida por lo acontecido.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que necesito que cuides de la Magatama por un pequeño tiempo

-No lo entiendo…

-Claro que no lo entiendes, jamás lo entenderías, volveré por ella cuando esto haya terminado

-Espera, no puedes venir así como si nada y decirme eso ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo algo preocupada

-He dicho…- dijo fríamente

Y con esto salió del templo seguido por Chizuru.

-¡Yagami, espera!- gritaba saliendo tras él pero siendo ignorada

-¡_Ahora…!- _dijo aquella voz

De repente un sujeto castaño salió de un callejón y se dirigió hasta Iori, al llegar al Yagami este frunció el ceño y lo miró con desprecio, sus ojos estaban blancos por completo pero el pelirrojo ignoró esto y se preparó para romperle la cara.

-Iori espera no lo hagas- habló la joven Kagura

En esos momentos el extraño sacó un arma de fuego y sin darle opciones al Yagami disparó, la bala se introdujo en el abdomen de Iori y este casi al instante cayó al suelo. Después el castaño huyó del lugar y Chizuru fue en su ayuda.

-Por todos los cielos Iori ¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy angustiada

-Maldito cobarde- decía Iori tras toser un poco- maldito cobarde hijo de puta, disparar con un arma de fuego, eso solo lo hacen los cobardes- maldecía el pelirrojo antes de caer en coma

Lo único que hizo Chizuru fue llamar a una ambulancia con desesperación mientras que Iori sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera congelando, de repente sintió como si algo del sub-suelo lo abrazara por la cintura y lo jalara hacia abajo.

-_Bien hecho…- _dijo esa voz

…

-¿Doctor se pondrá bien?- preguntó la chica

-Esto es muy extraño, nunca en la vida había visto algo como esto- comentó el doctor después de revisarlo tan detenidamente

-¿Qué es muy extraño?

-Aunque parezca algo ilógico hay algo muy raro con este hombre, al parecer está en coma pero eso no es lo que me deja preocupado sino que su corazón late muy débilmente, a pesar de esto parece no respirar- dijo apuntándolo

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó Chizuru consternada

-Sí… su corazón late aún pero no respira, es como si… es como si estuviera vivo y muerto a la vez…

El doctor se acercó hasta él y miró el escapulario que colgaba de su cuello

-¿Y esto?- preguntó el doctor tomando el artefacto

…

Iori despertaba lentamente sintiendo ser trasladado en algo, miró de inmediato a un lado y parecía estar en un mundo inframundial, nada con respecto a lo normal… no había cielo y el lugar donde se hallaba apestaba a muerto, quiso levantarse pero estaba amarrado con cadenas de brazos y piernas, no portaba camisa y algo húmedo tapaba su boca y su nariz. De repente escuchó como dos sujetos dialogaban encima de lo que se suponía estaba siendo trasladado.

-Iquenurzca muta ti la rabja ta malucianto…

-Yahnaa cave no melitalito…

-Purzxaee me xahelikalimna…

En ese momento unos de ellos se acercó hasta él y con un objeto lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo una vez más inconsciente.

Una vez que había despertado por segunda vez se encontraba esta vez con sus manos y pies encadenados, el lugar estaba repleto de carne que tenía un olor nauseabundo, apestaba horrible, Iori tosió por el olor mirando a su alrededor, parecía estar en una especie de prisión, sus barrotes estaban llenos de óxido y para él era un poco difícil respirar. En esos momentos la celda fue abierta, y dos sujetos con forma humanoide se hicieron presentes delante de Iori.

-Yagami Iori… bienvenido seas…- dijo uno de los humanoides

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin demostrar la mínima señal de miedo

-Estas en el Limbo…


	3. Chapter 3

.

-En el Limbo…

-Gracias Ántrax hiciste un buen trabajo- hablaba uno mientras le daba una bolsa de oro al otro humanoide

Él solo tomó la bolsa y se retiró del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Por favor, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Boágrius, aquel que en una vida pasada fue alguien ambicioso y por ese hecho mi poder grande de este maldito lugar resuena por una eternidad

-¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo en este lugar? ¿Qué carajos quieres de mí?- decía Iori con sus ojos de diablo

-A eso iba… escucha Yagami esto es simple, estás aquí por un simple hecho, estás en coma en tu otra vida, parte de tu esencia vive aún por el momento, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir, para ir directo al grano estás aquí para pelear por tu libertad… pelear contra los mejores peleadores de todo el mundo cuyo objetivo será vencer para salir de Limbo y tener otra oportunidad de vivir, y tú eres mi peleador personal ya que de alguna manera te salvé del infierno por así decirlo

-No… no puedo estar vivo, algún pedazo de mierda me disparó y yo… no… no puedo estar en el Limbo…

-Déjate de coñerías… escucha debes saber esto, aquel que en la vida mundana es malo tiene derecho de ir al infierno, pero aquel que pide algo aunque sea estúpido en el nombre de Dios tiene otra oportunidad de redimirse

-¿Eres algún tipo de pastor o algo así?- preguntó escupiendo una risa burlona

-No digas tonterías… la biblia dice que debes creer en lo que muchos no creen

El pelirrojo quedó callado al escuchar la palabra biblia, fue entonces cuando Boágrius pasó aire.

-¿Creíste que encontraste esa biblia por casualidad? ¿Qué, te interesaste en leerla por tu propia voluntad? No, yo fui quien te indujo a eso, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el verdadero infierno, conocer a…- hizo pausa rodando los ojos- conocerlo a ÉL y leer la biblia te trajo a dónde estás ahora

-¿Qué?- preguntó el Yagami con cara de asco

-Mierda es como hablar con la pared… te lo pondré más fácil, conocer a Dios y pedir en su nombre te trajo aquí, si no hubiera puesto ese libro en tu camino en tu muerte hubieras bajado directo al infierno

-¿Y cómo es que tú estás aquí? ¿Qué se supone que eres?

-¿Yo? Yo tengo muchos nombres… nombres que solo puede pronunciar el viento y… la tierra, el infierno no es lo que creen muchos, fuego y sufrimiento, también hay… placeres, lugares a donde puedas ir, los círculos son solo para los condenados, pero nosotros tenemos algo más que interesa a muchos… almas perdidas y riquezas, trayéndote aquí veré si en realidad eres ¿Cómo dices? ¿El mejor peleador del mundo?

-No es posible, se supone que nuestros dioses nos iban a salvar, ¡Esto no puede ser!- gritó Iori apretando los ojos y tratando de romper las cadenas

-Jajajajaja ¿Y les creíste en realidad? Escúchame bien Yagami, esto puede sonar un poco crudo pero… no existe otro dios sino Dios, lo demás es pura mierda inventada por los humanos que solo usan esos trucos baratos para el dinero y para su beneficio, el mundo es una mierda

-¡No permitiré que hables así de las creencias de mi país… no permitiré que lo ofendas seas lo que seas!- rugió el pelirrojo

-No la ofendo Yagami, solo digo la verdad- decía dándole la espalda mientras suspiraba llevándose las manos atrás- solo a nuestras sombras se les permite salir del Limbo, es por eso que nunca me viste ni pude tener contacto contigo… ¿Cómo puedes salir de este lugar y no ser condenado? Fácil, debes ser el vencedor de todos, pero no será un camino fácil… si pierdes tu alma será desterrada al lago de fuego y tu cuerpo en la vida real dejará de tener vida…

-Esto no puede ser, si dices que Dios es real apuesto a que no permitiría esto…

-No lo sé… tú eres el que cree en él, no yo…

Iori lo miró por unos minutos a los ojos, no era humano, tenía aspecto y voz de demonio, sus dientes eran amarillos y afilados, como los del lobo, Iori sabía que solo era creyente en Dios… pero no aceptaba tener otra oportunidad… después de todo como Boágrius había dicho la vida era una mierda.

-No pelearé por ti…- contestó seriamente

-¿No?

El solo negó con la cabeza.

-No hay honor en pelear por alguien más…

-¡Hay honor en pelear por tu libertad!

-Aun así no lo haré… por mi puedes enviarme al infierno

-De acuerdo- dijo marchándose lentamente- está será la única oportunidad que tendrás en la vida, pelearás contra los mejores del mundo y si ganas serás el mejor, además aún tienes algo pendiente en tu otra vida, pero como quieras, estas peleas resonarán por toda la eternidad pero, jmmm… pásala bien…

El Yagami miró por lo bajo y se puso a recordar el pasado.

(Flash Back)

* * *

En aquella pelea Iori había recibido un terrible golpe en la quijada que lo obligó a caer mientras que el peleador británico se colocaba encima de él poniendo encima de las manos de Iori sus rodillas, después comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente hasta sacarle sangre de la cara, todo se detuvo cuando la seguridad tuvo que intervenir para que lo dejara.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado- dijo después de que lo separaron de su cuerpo

* * *

Iori recordaba un entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre a los 14 años, como era de esperarse el progenitor había salido vencedor.

-Tú no puedes ser mi hijo, eres débil y siempre serás una deshonra hasta que no mates a Kyo Kusanagi, tal vez él tuvo que haber sido mi hijo en lugar tuyo- dijo el padre mientras se marchaba

Iori que se encontraba lastimado y de rodillas en el suelo comenzó a llorar con amargura por lo que su padre le había dicho, quería arrancar el concreto con sus manos pero no podía.

-Te tengo que matar…

* * *

Recordó el torneo de hace tres años, había llegado a la final y se enfrentaría a su rival de muerte Kyo Kusanagi.

-¿Escuchas eso? Son los sonidos de aclamación, aclamación a mi nombre… Kyo, Kusangi- decía en tono de ironía el mencionado

-Quédatelas, yo no he venido hasta aquí para que unos maricas griten mi nombre como putas en brama, yo vine aquí para vencer

* * *

-¡Nadie tiene derecho a matarte o a dejarte inválido!- gritaba entre la obscuridad- ¡Me vale mierda si no puedes caminar, después de vengarme te voy a matar Kyo!

* * *

(Fin del Flash Back)

- Boágrius…- dijo Iori mientras el nombrado se detenía- está bien… lo haré… vivir para pelear otro día…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Excelente- sonrió- entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Libérenlo!- gritó

En esos momentos un demonio descendió hasta donde yacían y bruscamente tomó las cadenas de Iori y echó llave sobre ellas para liberarlo, luego Boágrius chasqueó los dedos y salieron del lugar seguidos del demonio. Llegaron rápidamente hasta el lugar de pelea.

-Es aquí donde pelearán- habló Boágrius

El lugar era una arena inspirada en el Coliseo Romano, tribunas alrededor y un ring en medio del coliseo de gran tamaño, Iori prestó atención al ring donde futuramente iba a pelear… tenía buen tamaño para pelear y moverse, la base de este estaba forrada de piel humana, la primera cuerda estaba constituida de venas y arterias atadas entre sí formando una cadena resistente, la segunda cuerda estaba constituida de tendones y ligamentos también atados para formar el cuadrado, la tercera cuerdas estaba constituida de intestinos y vísceras también atadas y los soportes que se encontraban en las esquinas para doblar eran huesos gigantes.

-Ahora escucha… hay tres maneras de ganar- habló Boágrius deteniéndose- la primera es noqueando al adversario, la segunda es que el adversario pida redención y la tercera es sacándolo del ring ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí…- respondió Iori fríamente

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que el pelirrojo preguntó

-¿Por qué quieres que peleé por ti? Si como sea no saldrás de este lugar nunca

-Yagami, este es mi hogar, como te dije antes… a nosotros como a ustedes nos interesan dos cosas… el oro, y el poder, he puesto mucho dinero en ti, aquí también nos sabemos divertir, si ganas gobernaré cinco círculos además de que me será dado mucho oro y muchas almas, y a ti te daré oro y tu libertad si ganas

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta muy grande y gruesa.

-Hasta aquí llegó yo… Runo te escoltará adentro, te deseo mucha suerte Yagami- dijo Boágrius alejándose del lugar

Runo tocó la puerta la cual fue abierta casi enseguida, Iori entró primero y abrió un poco los ojos al ver a siete humanos más ahí.

-Es el último…- habló Runo yéndose

-Ya era hora de que el bastardo apareciera- dijo uno de los siete humanos

Iori entró al lugar con calma y seguido de este entró un sujeto con forma humanoide, tras entrar todos se alinearon de forma horizontal

-Caballeros, sean bienvenidos todos, púdranse, están en el Limbo, aquí se tratará a todos por igual sin importar de donde vengan, sus creencias, y estilo de vida, no es la vida real, esto no es un torneo donde se les hospedaba en hoteles de 5 estrellas, seguro que sus managers ya hablaron con ustedes y les dijeron de que se trata esto…

En esos momentos entraron tres demonios y se acomodaron detrás del humanoide atrayendo la atención de todos los demás.

-Como decía caballeros, son mis dominios, cada una entrenará y trabajará para vivir hasta que mueran o salgan… ahora dirá cada uno su nombre, de donde viene, su edad y de que murieron, comencemos…

-Rolando Baptista, Madeira-Portugal, 27 años, una gasolinera explotó conmigo ahí…

-Carlos Morientes, Sevilla-España, 28 años, muerte en homicidio de segundo grado…

-Iori Yagami, Tokio-Japón, 27 años, muerte por arma de fuego…

-Ederick Adler, Görlitz-Alemania, 30 años, condenado a muerte por crímenes mayores…

-Nicholas Anelka, Versalles-Francia, 25 años, un tráiler chocó contra mí…

-Van Der Vart, Ámsterdam-Holanda, 28 años, fui envenenado…

El sujeto que seguía no dijo una sola palabra, solo se limitó a quedar en silencio mirando al humanoide.

-Di tu nombre…

El solo rió un poco y enseguida habló con arrogancia.

-"Brinus" pero usted me puede decir señor Rogers, Liverpool-Inglaterra, 27 años, tres sujetos me acuchillaron.

-William Howard, yo soy de Gran Bretaña, 35 años, me mataron en un tiroteó por narcotráfico y decapitar a siete sujetos…

El último de todos ellos no parecía como tal un humano, sino que tenía pinta de demonio y facha poderosa a diferencia de todos, Iori solo se llenó de rabia al escuchar que venía de Gran Bretaña.


	4. Chapter 4

.

-Deben pelear con cojones, y si no ganan pues se joden, así de simple…- dijo marchándose el rector principal

-Jaja pero que hijo de puta más encantador, jaja, sí…- se burló el inglés

El demonio encargado regresó un poco molesto caminando a donde se encontraba este.

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

-A nada solo que es un hijo de puta encantador… señor…

-Si prefieres volver a vivir podemos arreglar eso

-A vivir, es exactamente lo que voy a hacer…- dijo alargando un suspiro- después de que termine con esta mierda de torneo

-Entonces sugiero que cierres tu jodida boca de una buena vez

-Jajaja tú eres el que inicio la conversación idiota… ¿Qué?

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me las he arreglado con personas como tu

-Oye oye ¿A qué te refieres con personas como yo?- preguntó Brinus en tono molesto

-He logrado que en este lugar los ingleses se comporten como viles Norteamericanos, si persistes en la insolencia créeme te encontrarás en un terrible lío del cual no podrás salir…

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo hablando con más insolencia

Es esos momentos el rector hizo una seña con sus ojos a un demonio que se encontraba detrás de Brinus y este instantáneamente le pegó con un palo en la corva haciendo que se doblara y gimiera un poco por el impacto.

-Caminen, les mostraré donde se quedarán hasta el día que peleen- decía el rector

Todos lo siguieron con la seguridad custodiándolos, el Limbo era una especie de tortura cruel y placer a la vez, Iori miraba a un lado y veía a mujeres lesbianas tocándose y besándose en un pequeño monte que estaba sobre ellos, de la nada sobresalían cadenas ensangrentadas… miró para otro lado y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban observó cómo demonios comían algo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano, Iori solo frunció el ceño y continuó caminando. Llegaron a otro lugar, como antes el ambiente era levemente azulado, negrizco y muy realista, en donde estaban ahora yacían los avariciosos, la gran mayoría de los humanos miraba como los demonios y algunas mujeres sostenían relaciones sexuales encima del oro mientras que otros bebían platino líquido…

-No miren a los avariciosos directamente a los ojos, o su codicia los envenenará y morirán…- dijo el rector

Tras otro buen tramo llegaron a unas instalaciones terriblemente enormes, parecían especies de cárceles, el lugar era viejo y gigantesco. Una vez que entraron a ellas Iori apreció de nuevo el ring que había visto anteriormente, era sin duda el mismo que percibió antes de entrar con los demás, solo que esta vez el lugar albergaba más espacio para espectadores haciendo la ilusión de que estuvieran en el verdadero Coliseo Romano y de que cada uno se sintiera como un gladiador peleando por su vida hasta la libertad.

-Este...- pronunció el demonio principal- este es el verdadero lugar donde pelearán, no el anterior, aquí veremos cuan hombres son… veremos si están hechos de valor y gloria… ahora caminen…

Así lo hicieron, de ese modo subieron unas escaleras en las cuales había celdas muy al estilo de cárceles, notaron al llegar ahí que también había demonios custodiando en su interior, ¿Pero habría más humanos aparte de ellos? Para sorpresa de Iori así era, miraba de un lado a otro y observaba a otros ocho humanos encarcelados ahí mientras pasaba, no eran los únicos que participarían en este torneo, esto iba a ser un torneo de lo más grande junto con los mejores de todo el mundo.

Finalmente Iori fue asignado en una celda y esta fue cerrada con llave, la celda estaba en muy mal estado, las paredes estaban cuarteadas y repletas de sangre seca, aunque increíble pero cierto cada uno tenía una cama y un lugar para hacer sus necesidades, Iori se sentó en la cama y respiró con odio, metió una mano en su pantalón y sintió algo sólido así que sacó el artefacto para ver de qué se trataba y miró que se trataba de su escapulario, metió la mano en su otro bolsillo tratado de encontrar la Magatama pero no tuvo éxito.

-¿Pero que dem…?- se preguntó algo molesto

Fue entonces cuando recordó que se la había dado a Chizuru para que la cuidara y en esos momentos logró entenderlo todo, cuando murió llegó al Limbo con lo que tenía y no tenía, ya que su pantalón no era el rojo que de costumbre sino uno azul de mezclilla. Llegaron así pues las tinieblas en el Limbo e Iori terminaba de persignarse, una vez hecho esto cerró los ojos esperando que las tinieblas desaparecieran.

…

A la mañana siguiente cuando el Limbo había alejado a las tinieblas y era claro ver, los demonios despertaron abrupta y ruidosamente a los peleadores golpeando con palos sus celadas, Iori se despertó y miró a un lado una camisa de manga corta color blanco tirada en el suelo, arqueó un poco la ceja y se la puso, esta le quedó a la perfección y una vez que su celda fue abierta salió de ahí dirigiéndose junto con los demás afuera de las instalaciones donde el rector los esperaba.

-Como les había dicho antes, cada uno de ustedes trabajará en el transcurso de este torneo así que por favor disfruten del aire libre, después les prometo que podrán entrenar una hora cada uno ya que son varios peleadores y nuestro lugar de entrenar es limitado, les deseo suerte caballeros

Los peleadores estaban siendo encadenados de los pies en parejas mientras el rector terminaba de hablar, a Iori le había tocado ser encadenado con el peleador inglés, cosa a la cual no le dio mucha importancia. Una vez que todos fueron juntados por otra cadena llegaron tres carros de aspecto militar ahí, su objetivo era trasladar a los dieciséis peleadores a un campo de trabajo, todos entraron ahí. El transcurso no fue muy largo, una vez que llegaron a dicho lugar fueron bajando de uno en uno y cada quien fue apreciando el terreno de trabajo…

Era un lugar que apestaba a muerto, y con dicha razón ya que había varios cadáveres de personas ahí apilados y amontonados, también había demonios viejos cuyo trabajo era cortar con hachas y cosas afiladas las partes de las personas, cerca de ahí yacían guardianes para verificar que ninguno intentara escapar, a pesar de la seguridad no había un límite o puerta para entrar, era un espacio libre y disponible al resto del Limbo mientras que a lo lejos de ahí se apreciaban algunos árboles y pinos, o eso era lo que creía ver el Yagami. A cada uno se le dio un hacha y la tarea de cortar su cuerpo por secciones, después tendrían que juntar en un monto las partes iguales y viceversa… sin embargo por extraño que pareciera nadie se había percatado que el peleador británico no se encontraba entre ellos.

…

El trabajo continuaba, habían transcurrido dos horas desde que iniciaron, Iori trabajaba lo más alejado que el límite de la cadena lo permitía de su pareja.

-¿Agua?- le preguntó un humano de la tercera edad a Brinus cargado en su espalda un gran bote de metal

-Si muchas gracias…- decía este bebiendo un poco hasta darle el vaso- gracias…- dijo limpiándose la boca

El anciano solo se alejó del lugar después de que había bebido.

-Se dice de nada…- le dijo sin tener respuesta a lo que solo rió de ironía

Brinus miraba como Iori trabajaba sin distracciones, así que quiso atraer su atención solo para fastidiarlo, comenzó a cortar el cuerpo humano con más fuerza, el primer golpe con el hacha salió bien pero en el segundo la sangre salpicó su pantalón y este hizo una cara de asco.

-¡Argg! Maldición, odio esta mierda… ¡Oye! ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó molesto a un demonio que estaba cerca de ahí

-Cierra la boca y sigue trabajando…- respondió uno de ellos

-No, no lo entiendes esto es un error, ves a esos humanos debiluchos e idiotas, ellos tienen que hacer este trabajo no yo, yo vine a pelear esto es una mierda

Iori lo miró por unos momentos, no podía creer lo molesto y hablador que era, lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza pero Brinus se dio cuenta desde el principio así que lo retó.

-Oye… ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo idiota?- preguntó

Iori solo lo ignoró por completo conteniendo su ira que lo trataba de dominar.

-Oye, te estoy hablando maldito rarito de pelo rojo…

-¿Por qué no cierras tu jodida boca de una maldita vez pedazo de mierda?- cuestionó Iori mientras seguía trabajando

-Jajaja perdón ¿Qué dijiste? Es que a veces mi odio se tapa y no escucho…- decía el inglés en tono arrogante

-Malditos ingleses… se creen la gran cosa, todos son iguales- habló Iori golpeando el cuerpo mientras escupía

-Entiendo… tendré que saltar para romperte el culo aquí y ahora maldito…

-¡Inténtalo!- dijo Iori enojado tirando el hacha para pelear

-¡Basta, no peleen aquí solo se pelea en el ring!- gritó un demonio interviniendo

-Púdrete imbécil- dijo Brinus refiriéndose al demonio- y tú escúchame bien idiota… cuida tu boquita al hablarme

Iori solo se le quedó mirando con odio, hasta que algo captó la atención de Brinus.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo ese imbécil?- decía señalando a lo lejos

A lo señalado se encontraba el peleador británico bebiendo alcohol mientras leía algo sentado en una cómoda, miró hacia enfrente y se limitó a decir:

-A cock fight…


	5. Chapter 5

.

Habían transcurrido tres horas en las cuales Iori había trabajado, se sentía cansado y arto… pero esa no era ninguna excusa para no llegar a entrenar. Una vez que terminaron con el trabajo los trasladaron a las instalaciones, afuera se encontraba el rector principal con un vaso de alcohol, todos los humanos bajaron así pues del transporte.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su primer día en la zona de trabajo del Limbo, ahora si… lo prometido, si alguien quiere entrenar para los octavos de final tendrá una hora, y otra cosa, solo pueden entrar dos personas por hora, es todo- terminó de decir para entrar en las instalaciones

Iori no se hizo de esperar y en cuanto llegó a su celda pidió el primer turno para entrenar. Con la seguridad de cerca el pelirrojo se encontraba golpeando con sus manos algo que parecía ser un cuerpo de res sin piel colgado de cabeza, usaba una camisa interior y unos guantes para golpear la carne que servía como apoyo, la golpeaba con fuerza mientras pensaba en la pelea, Iori se encontraba solo, nadie parecía llegar, hasta que lentamente el inglés entró al lugar de entrenamiento… Iori detuvo sus golpes y prestó atención muda a Brinus el cual solo se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa sínica.

-No tengo tiempo para ti rarito- dijo este moviendo su cabeza a un lado- es hora de entrenar…

De inmediato se instaló quitándose la camisa y sentándose en un soporte, agarró dos pesas comenzando a ejercitar sus brazos, a Iori no le importó y siguió entrenando… mientras Brinus se ejercitaba volteaba algunas veces hacia Iori, algo lo incomodaba pero el Yagami solo seguía con lo suyo hasta que por curiosidad volteó a verlo detenidamente… Brinus tenía en cada uno de sus pectorales un tatuaje de un niño y una niña e incluso arriba de las caras tatuadas tenían nombres… "Darrelw" y "Cristy".

-¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó Brinus al verse observado- ha ya sé, has quedado sorprendido… bling jaja- presumió su cuerpo

-El momento llegará…- se dijo a sí mismo el Yagami volviendo a patear y golpear

…

En otro lugar mismo de las instalaciones se encontraba el peleador británico, su celda estaba en mejores condiciones que la de los otros peleadores… ahí estaba él, sentado en una silla con su pie derecho encima de ella mientras pegaba su cabeza a la rodilla y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-I sold my soul and gave me much more... my heart...

En esos momentos el rector principal entró interrumpiendo al británico mientras cargaba una bolsa negra con mercancía desconocida, lentamente caminó hasta él y colocó la bolsa en la mesa, el británico se le quedó mirando a la bolsa y aspiró el olor que provenía de ella.

-Esto es para ti, me lo envía Fórnico… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó por interés

-Estoy bien… pero me sentiré mejor con la mercancía…

-Por supuesto que sí- decía el demonio retirándose del lugar

Howard abría la bolsa y miraba su contenido mientras le sonreía.

…

Las tinieblas se acercaban al Limbo, Iori tenía sus ojos cerrados y mantenía entre sus manos el escapulario de metal, movía su boca sin emitir palabra, después de unos momentos más se persignó y le pidió al Señor por la próxima batalla.

-Permíteme salir victorioso… si es verdad que existes ayúdame…

…

Al día siguiente cuando había pasado un poco más de medio día, en un lugar desconocido se estaban llevando a cabo las apuestas de la primera eliminatoria de los octavos de final, el lugar tenía un gran aspecto a un casino, había por supuesto alcohol, mujeres, oro y demonios junto con señoríos en gran cantidad apostando por los peleadores, en una gran pantalla que yacía ahí se veían los enfrentamientos y las apuestas acumuladas en cada peleador, entre los tantos demonios y señoríos se encontraba Boágrius quien terminaba de hacer sus apuestas y se dirigía a la gran arena para ver pelear a Iori en persona.

Por fin había llegado el gran momento… los dieciséis peleadores se encontraban en la zona baja para pelear cuando sus nombres y procedencias fueran dichas, a cada peleador se le había dado una prenda para pelear, obviamente solo constaba del torso para abajo, Iori tenía puesto un pants color vino. Los señoríos y demonios de cada peleador se encontraban en un lugar abierto con la mejor vista para las peleas, el Coliseo se encontraba repleto de personas y demonios que gritaban como locos por ver los duelos, al falco del Coliseo subió un señorío tomando un micrófono anunciando los duelos…

-¡Únicamente ocho saldrán victoriosos para la siguiente fase, mientras que los otros ocho irán directo al infierno, al lago de fuego azufre!

Todos los presentes gritaban como locos por lo que escuchaban pues cada peleador tenía que luchar con todo su nivel ya que su vida estaba en juego. Los peleadores se sentaron a las orillas del Coliseo, las cuales estaban protegidas por un pasillo abarrotado.

-¡Empecemos con las peleas. He aquí el primer encuentro… representando a España, el peleador Carlos Morientes enfrentándose al peleador de Italia, Francesco Ferrari!

Los peleadores fueron anunciados y enseguida subieron al ring, a cada uno se le dio un protector dental, los managers quienes habían invertido oro estaban nerviosos por los resultados.

-No se permiten los golpes en los cojones porque eso es de maricas, tampoco los rasguños ya que eso solo lo hacen las putas, ahora, español ¿Listo?- preguntó un réferi mientras el español asentía- italiano ¿Listo?- preguntó y el italiano también asintió- ¡Peleen!- ordenó

Ambos comenzaron con el combate, el español tenía un talento para el combate pero el italiano no se quedaba atrás. Repetidas veces el español bloqueaba los ataques de su adversario y atacaba sus puntos débiles sin que el italiano se pudiera defender, mientras esto pasaba los demás peleadores estudiaban los movimientos que cada uno hacía. El combate no era prolongado ya que el español llevaba la delantera esta vez al grado de sacar sangre a la cara del italiano, combinaba tan solo con artes marciales mixtas, muy pocas veces el español recibía golpes en la cara o espalda mientras que el italiano se había cansado muy rápido. Es cuando en una de esas Carlos lo avienta hacia las cuerdas y Francesco reposó en ellas por lo cansado que se encontraba, el español aprovechó esto y le dio un golpe en el pecho logrando que Francesco saliera y callera del ring.

-¡El ganador!- gritó el réferi alzando la mano de Carlos

-¡De Sevilla-España el ganador es… Carlos… Morientes!

El ring se desocupó con los gritos y aplausos de los demás, Francesco salía del lugar a un sitio que le fue indicado donde yacerían los perdedores mientras que Carlos regresaba a sentarse junto con los demás.

-¡Y ahora representando a Inglaterra, el peleador, Brinus!- decía el anunciador mientras este subía al ring- ¡Del otro bando… representando a Francia, el peleador, Nicholas Anelka!

Ambos peleadores subieron al ring con el mismo protector para dientes y la misma interrogante, una vez acordado esto el réferi les indicó pelear.

El combate inició, Brinus usaba una técnica de impecable boxeo. Había soltado una finta y un golpe a lo cual dio buen resultado, el francés no se confió y soltaba golpes los cuales tan solo eran detenidos por los codos y antebrazos de Brinus, el inglés medía los golpes y golpeaba en la cara a su adversario por la tremenda rapidez que tenía, el francés dio un golpe el cual fue esquivado por Brinus al agacharse y dio un golpe en la cara lo cual hizo tambalear al Nicholas… después soltó una patada directo a su pie la cual fue bloqueada pero aprovechando la distracción Brinus remató en la cara, uno… dos… tres golpes de velocidad y no pudo dar el cuarto ya que el francés reaccionó a tiempo y dio un golpe en contraataque pero Brinus lo veía venir y lo detuvo con su mano sujetando la de su adversario y jalándola hacia él para darle en cabezazo en su nariz, sangre salía de esta y una vez que el francés la vio se molestó y continuo golpeando con furia, Brinus tan solo detenía sus movimientos flexionando sus articulaciones las cuales pegaban con el puño de Nicholas al choque, el francés gemía por el dolor en su mano, el combate tenía las ventajas para Brinus quien decidió tirar a su rival con un movimiento de lucha libre, después de ello golpeó su cabeza en la zona de la sien y el francés quedo inconsciente. Luego de que pasó esto el réferi le dio la victoria a Brinus.

-¡El ganador… de Liverpool-Inglaterra… Brinus!

El representante de Brinus se mostraba satisfecho con el espectáculo que su peleador había dado, mientras que Boágrius esperaba que Iori fuera anunciado, por sorpresa él fue quien seguía, le tocaba pelear contra el holandés Van Der Vart.

-Suerte Yagami…

Iori inició con la pelea dando un golpe alto con su pie el cual fue esquivado por el holandés tras agacharse tratando de que Iori callera en su patada baja pero el Yagami dio una vuelta hacia atrás recomponiéndose de ello, Iori dio un puñetazo el cual fue a dar en la cara del holandés haciendo que retrocediera y después se acercó a este saltando y en una posición horizontal dio dos giros en el aire terminando con una patada en su cara mientras este seguía de pie al caer correctamente, Vart calló por el tremendo impacto que recibió, Iori solo se alejó de él esperando que se levantara y una vez hecho esto continuaron con la pelea… el Yagami le dio un derechazo y luego usó su mano contraria, ambos golpes dieron en las cara del holandés, el pelirrojo volvió a saltar usando su pie derecho para golpear pero el holandés esquivó ese ataque y sujetó el pie de su rival cuando calló, una vez abajo Iori dio media vuelta y usando su impulso dio una marometa en el aire para liberarse de ello, Vart quiso aprovechar eso pues Iori se encontraba de espaladas así que rápidamente se acercó a su enemigo pero este lo recibió con una patada trasera que dio justo en el abdomen haciendo que se fuera contra una esquina del cuadrilátero, sin duda un buen movimiento.

-Bien hecho carajo…- sonreía Boágrius

Todos los demás peleadores miraban la batalla estudiando los movimientos.

Alejado del rival Iori corrió a este, puso su pie izquierdo en el abdomen y usando la fuerza y la velocidad golpeó la mandíbula de Vart con el derecho dando así media vuelta hacia atrás y cayendo de pie, el holandés escupió sangre y su protector dental por la patada que había recibido, aun así se limpió y el combate siguió. Iori dio una vuelta en su propio eje dando una patada al estilo taekwondo la cual fue acertada, después dio una vuelta y media pero esta vez saltando en el aire y pateando con el pie izquierdo, ese golpe también fue correcto y acertado, el holandés fue hacia las cuerdas por la inercia que propiciaba.

Iori tenía sus ojos furiosos y muy bajos, se mantenía en posición de combate mientras que los otros peleadores lo miraban, Vart soltó un derechazo pero Iori solo hizo la cara a un lado y pateó su duro abdomen con fuerza haciendo que el holandés se doblara un poco, luego fue él quien golpeó su rostro con la mano izquierda, ahora le pegó con la mano derecha en el abdomen y aun con el cuerpo un poco encorvado por parte de Vart Iori le pegó en la mandíbula haciendo que su cara se alzara, el Yagami una vez más saltó y giró en posición horizontal dando dos giros y terminó con una patada en el pecho de su adversario el cual cayó de inmediato.

El manager de Vart no se veía feliz sino todo lo contrario pues aunque no había invertido mucho en él sabía que perdería gran parte de su oro.

El holandés se levantó de nuevo con sangre en la cara y dio una patada seguida de otra, ambas pegaron en los muslos del rival pero fueron muy débiles por lo que Iori no las bloqueó, en el tercer golpe con el pie Iori puso su rodilla haciendo que esta bloqueara el ataque, Vart dio una patada elevada con dirección a la cara de Iori pero este solo se agachó dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo… el adversario iba a soltar un puñetazo pero Iori saltó un poco y soltó una patada en dos tiempos logrando que Vart se alejara, luego de ese acto el pelirrojo sujetó la mano del holandés cuando este había soltado un golpe… el Yagami lo jaló a él y usando sus dos manos sometió la cabeza de Vart, al saber que sería fácil zafarse de esa llave lo guió a una esquina que estaba cerca del réferi… Iori saltó sin soltar a su enemigo iniciando al tocar la primera cuerda con sus dos pies, después pasó a la otra con impulso y finalizó usando de apoyo la cara del mismo réferi para caer en la lona y obligar al su rival a dar una marometa hacia enfrente, Iori tirado boca arriba alzó sus pies y usando el impulso y sus manos se levantó al igual que Vart, esta vez el Yagami dio otra vuelta hacia atrás pegándole con su pie al holandés quien volvió a escupir sangre… esta vez no se levantó de la lona pues el cansancio era demasiado. Al ver que esto sucedía el réferi tomó la mano de Iori para levantarla en modo de triunfo pero este se la arrebató de inmediato pues no quería que ningún imbécil lo tocara.

-¡De Tokio-Japón, el ganador es… Iori… Yagami!

Los demás espectadores aplaudían por excelente pelea que había dado Iori, Boágrius se veía satisfecho por el combate y algunos de los peleadores pensaron que iba a ser difícil vencer. Ya había tres perdedores hasta ahora pero aún faltaban otros cinco. Era el turno de William quien se enfrentaría a un peleador chino llamado Yen Lee, Fórnico, el manager del británico se encontraba muy atento a su próxima pelea pues sabía que era imposible que perdiera.

El combate inició con William cabreando al rival tras moverse como si estuviera temblando, eso hizo enojar mucho al chino y comenzó a moverse con un estilo de karate veloz, el británico solo esquivaba las patadas de aire y golpes que el chino propinaba, era igual de rápido o quizás más… era realmente impresionante el ver como William esquivaba en el aire los golpes del rival, incluso los managers de otros peleadores quedaron impactados por la rapidez de este.

Los peleadores restantes veían como se movía el británico y se pusieron a pensar.

Por más que quería, el chino no lograba acertar a ningún golpe que daba, hasta que el británico cansado de ese absurdo juego comenzó a golpear con más velocidad que su rival, primero en el ojo, después en la yugular para inmovilizar al adversario y después conectaba una serie de golpes rápidos en el pectoral, abdomen y laterales los cuales eran letales y muy fuertes haciendo que el pobre chino se inmutara, el británico lo tomó de la cabellera entonces y con su rodilla golpeó su cara provocando que el chino escupiera sangre… luego William dio un salto en el aire dando una patada logrando sacar del ring al chino, después de ello Fórnico comenzó a aplaudir al igual que los espectadores cosa que a William no le sorprendió ni alagó pues él sabía que iba a ganar, solo se limitó a levantar los dos brazos y a respirar con los ojos cerrados.

-¡De Gran Bretaña el ganador es… William… Howard!- dijo el anunciador mientras que el réferi levantaba su mano

Después del combate y de que el chino se fuera al lugar de los perdedores continuaron los demás peleas… Polonia venció a Alemania… Portugal derrotó fácilmente a Suecia con un gran estilo de capoeira… Australia a duras penas había logrado vencer a Rumania y finalmente Dinamarca humilló a Grecia. La primera fase a los cuartos de final se habían dado en gran manera, había sido simplemente un espectáculo ver a los mejores peleadores avanzar a la siguiente fase… los vencedores regresaron a su respectiva celda, mientras que los perdedores se quedaron inmóviles.

…

Después de que los combates habían finalizado el rector principal del Limbo entró en dicho lugar donde estaban los ocho humanos.

-Caballeros, creo que hasta aquí llegaron, perdieron su libertad, espero que les haya gustado el Limbo… por favor vuelvan a visitarnos…- dijo mientras hablaba con sarcasmo

El demonio les indicó salir de las instalaciones y una vez afuera los ocho peleadores fueron trasladados en los vehículos de aspecto militar a un lugar misterioso… todos de uno por uno fueron bajando y se fueron alineando de forma horizontal, los ocho temían de lo que pasaría pues sabían que no sería nada agradable.

-Antes que nada quiero decirles una sola cosa…- hablaba el rector- lo que hicieron en la vida… ya fuera bueno o malo… resuena en la eternidad… - dijo alejándose de ellos

En esos momentos alrededor de los peleadores se formó un círculo de fuego y del suelo salió una gran mano negra con llamas alrededor que inmediatamente tomó a los ocho peleadores y los jaló al infierno.


	6. Chapter 6

.

_**Hola lectores que han seguido fielmente esta lectura a pesar de tener una idea de ello, la verdad me siento muy feliz y emocionado ya que "Scott Adkins" ha declarado en su página oficial que "Undisputed IV" se estrenará en el 2015, solo que termine de rodar "Wolf War" y pasará directo a ser Boyka de nuevo *u*, no puedo esperar para verla, estoy impaciente e inspirado al cien para continuar honrándolo con esta historia en su honor, Iori y Boyka son uno solo para mí, disfruten de lo que sigue amantes de la acción, de Iori Yagami y de Scott Adkins.**_

* * *

Las tinieblas estaban en el Limbo… Iori dormía intensamente cuando fue despertado por un ruido en su celda, abriendo los ojos sintió la presencia de alguien, giró la cabeza y se topó con un sujeto sentado en una silla mientras le daba la espalda.

-Sigues pensando que saldrás de aquí, pero no, aquí te vas a morir…-decía la voz

Iori no podía percibir de quien se trataba ya que le era difícil ver claramente un palmo enfrente de su nariz.

-¿Quién carajos eres?

El sujeto que estaba en su celda tenía puesta una túnica color café con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza. Sin tener respuesta el pelirrojo se levantó para dirigirse al sujeto pero al casi tocarlo este se levantó de la silla y se alejó de él sin mostrar su rostro. Aunque raro pero cierto Iori se sentía un poco mareado, no al borde de caer, pero lo sentía, llegando al encapuchado el Yagami lo atrapó entre sus manos pero en ese momento la figura desapareció de cuerpo dejando solo a Iori con la túnica entre sus manos, algo llamó inmediatamente su atención pues detrás de él se escuchaba una pelea, Iori volteó y se observó a si mismo peleando contra su padre, en esa manifestación lucía como de unos dieciséis años de edad.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- se preguntaba Iori mientras no podía creer lo que veía

En la revelación se mostraba como él mismo golpeaba a su padre con brutalidad y esté tratando de defenderse salía muy lastimado, los esfuerzos del entrenamiento estaban dando sus frutos, el joven tiró a su padre y siguió golpeándolo hasta dejarlo en mal estado.

-Muy bien hecho Iori, has progresado muy bien- sonreía el padre tirado mientras el hijo le daba la espalda

-No eres más que un vil pedazo de mierda, un cerdo y un pobre diablo- hablaba el hijo con rencor

-Jajaja entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer, vamos, sé hombre jajaja- reía el padre con sarcasmo

-¡Cállate no te voy a escuchar!

El Yagami miraba con cuidado la escena delante de sus ojos con seriedad y enfado.

-Es en lo que te he convertido, mi hijo, mi heredero

El joven caminó hasta él y lo levantó del suelo para enseguida comenzar a golpearlo con brutalidad y sin compasión, mientras esto pasaba le recriminaba a su padre por el cómo fue con él.

-¡Mírame!- gritó el hijo sacándole sangre de la boca a su padre- ¡Soy lo que querías que fuera! ¿Verdad?- volvió a gritar mientras le daba una patada- ¡Un maldito como lo fuiste tú conmigo!- decía rompiéndole la nariz- ¡Nunca te importé más allá!

El joven saltó y le dio una patada en su abdomen logrando que el progenitor vomitara sangre de la boca, el pelirrojo solo le volvió a dar la espalda mientras apretaba sus puños de coraje y respiraba con enfado por las fosas nasales.

-Yo solo quería entrenar al mejor peleador del mundo- decía su padre mirando bajo y tocándose el pecho mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el suelo- quería que fueras… que fueras…

No pudo terminar la frase porque el joven lo empujó al suelo con su pie.

-Lo has logrado…- habló con frialdad

En esos momentos el joven tomó por el cuello a su padre y comenzó a apretar mientras este trataba de resistirse.

-Mira… mira lo que has creado- sonreía el hijo con enojo mientras soltaba una lágrima- soy exactamente lo que querías que fuera ¿O no? ¿Padre?

Iori miraba de cerca la escena con sus ojos, recordaba esos traumáticos momentos que había pasado en su adolescencia, se le creó entonces un nudo en la garganta y cuando pasaba saliva le dolía.

El joven seguía apretando con fuerza el cuello del progenitor mientras que este suplicaba con gemidos que lo dejara en paz ya que no tenía fuerzas para gritar, el chico pelirrojo no tenía compasión, lentamente acababa con la vida de su propio padre hasta que por fin lo logró, en esos momentos el cuerpo del progenitor desapareció del lugar dejando solos a Iori y al joven, el pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a gritar de desesperación y enojo por lo que había hecho mientras que Iori miraba con ojos fríos el recuerdo ya vivido. Todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, matar a su propio padre… ¿Y para qué? Por enojo, por furia y porque desde ese momento su corazón ya estaba contaminado; el joven se volteó para ver a Iori quien apenas se mantenía de pie tras recordar el pasado.

-Mira lo que hemos hecho…- dijo en voz baja

Iori solo se le quedó mirando con sus ojos molestos, tragó de nuevo y le dolió. No pudiendo sopórtalo más corrió hasta el joven y lo golpeó en la cara, después lo jaló de uno de sus pies y azotó su cabeza contra la pared hasta matarlo, nuevamente Iori como en un pasado se había convertido en un asesino, estaba harto de todo… su vida había sido una mierda.

-Propósito… mi propósito… ¿Es…?- decía pensando en Dios- ¡Noooooooooooo!- gritó mirando al techo

Iori despertó tensamente en su celda sudando, al parecer había sido un mal sueño pues aún estaban las tinieblas presentes en el Limbo, respiró profundamente por la nariz y recordó los traumas y los demonios que lo atormentaban desde que era un joven hasta la fecha, con odio golpeó una de las paredes que estaba a su lado y cerró los ojos, se puso a pensar en todo.

-Perdóname…- dijo con molestia tras golpear el muro


	7. Chapter 7

.

Era el día después de ayer, los siete peleadores a excepción del británico el cual se encontraba en las condiciones del primer día seguían trabajando en el terreno… Iori trabajaba como si no le importara nada más mientras que su compañero se mantenía un poco cerca de la cadena que los unía, en eso el inglés golpeó levemente a Iori en el brazo con su ante palma haciendo que se detuviera.

-Te vi pelear ayer Japón, no te mentiré eres bueno…- decía Brinus

Iori solo negó conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, ignorándolo siguió trabajando, Brinus no era de los tipos que se quedaran callados en el rechazo así que una vez más golpeó levemente el brazo del Yagami haciendo que esta vez Iori cerrara los ojos pues se estaba empezando a hartar.

-Pero supongo que eso no importa… porque yo también lo soy- declaró

Un demonio vio que el pelirrojo se había quedado quieto tras escuchar al inglés así que se acercó empujando a Iori por la espalda.

-Oye… ¿Quién te dijo que te detuvieras?- preguntó el guardia

Este volteó y se le quedó mirando por lo que había hecho y por lo que había preguntado, los ojos del Yagami eran penetrantes, era de ese tipo de mirada que te incomodaba pues te impartía temor y peligro, el guardia pasó saliva en esos momentos.

-Continúen…- dijo el demonio mirando a Brinus mientras se alejaba

Iori lo siguió con la mirada mientras mantenía la boca un poco abierta, enseguida de que se fue el inglés tiró repentinamente el hacha dejando de trabajar.

-Te diré que es lo que voy a hacer cuando tenga tu culo en…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Iori lleno de coraje se volteó soltándole un terrible golpe provocando que las rodillas y las manos del inglés tocaran el suelo, este solo escupió un hilo de sangre mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Quiero que cierres… tu puto hocico- hablaba el Yagami tirando su herramienta

Todos prestaron atención a lo que pasó, inclusive el británico el cual suspendía lo que hacía para ver.

-Me gustó… ahora verás…- dijo incorporándose

Ambos peleadores se colocaron en posición de pelea, un demonio que custodiaba quiso interferir pero el rector de ellos lo detuvo pues quería ver la pelea. Ambos peleadores comenzaron la batalla soltando diversos puñetazos los cuales los unos como los otros eran bloqueados y esquivados por su adversario.

Iori se agachó esquivando el golpe de Brinus y al instante dio ahora él un golpe el cual no llegó a su adversario ya que este se echó para atrás, Brinus conectó tres golpes a Iori con gran velocidad… el primero fue esquivado, el segundo bloqueado y el tercero detenido, entonces el Yagami dio un golpe rápido él cual acertó en la mejilla del inglés, ambos siguieron con el combate, Brinus soltó dos golpes con cada mano los cuales fueron bloqueados por cada antebrazo de Iori y este al instante soltó uno el cual fue desviado por la mano del rival, los dos tenían muy buenas aptitudes así que continuaron con la batalla.

El pelirrojo dio un derechazo que fue desviado por la mano de Brinus, luego de eso saltó dando un golpe en el aire a lo cual Brinus hizo una "_X_" con sus manos y lo paró… entonces Iori quiso golpear con su rodilla pero esta fue bloqueada por la otra del inglés, no obstante y furioso empujó un poco Brinus haciendo que retrocediera un poco y aprovechó para soltar una patada alta a la cara del rival pero esta solo fue parada por el hombro y antebrazo de Brinus, en acuerdo ambos peleadores patearon hacia adelante al otro golpeándose cada uno en el abdomen y provocando que los dos se echaran para atrás detenidos pues por la cadena que los unía, separados y en posición de combate se miraron con caras de odio e ira… Brinus siguió con la pelea soltando un golpe con la mano pero Iori la contuvo con su antebrazo y con su hombro acorralando la mano de su adversario, Brinus giró un poco pegándole en la nuca al pelirrojo y este enojado por ello retiró la mano del enemigo sin soltar su muñeca golpeado con su codo el lateral de Brinus, enseguida giró sin soltar su mano y apoyándose en el muslo del inglés saltó el Yagami dando un giro de 360° con sus pies alrededor de la mano de Brinus y al caer se lo llevó de paso quedando entonces el Yagami con una llave echa a su rival, Brinus no quería perder así como pudo se zafó de la llave quedando encima de Iori conectando pues varios golpes a la cara del pelirrojo, pero este no se permitía ser golpeado ya que sujetaba cada extremidad de los codos de Brinus provocando que los puños no llegaran a su cara.

-¡Hee, fue suficiente, sepárenlos!- gritaba un guardia indicando a dos más

Estos dos fueron a separarlos enseguida, ahora Iori estaba encima del inglés mientras este bloqueaba sus golpes, fue muy difícil separarlos pues ambos estaban hechos una furia… finalmente cuando lo lograron los dos se encontraban muy eufóricos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Voy a acabar contigo maldito!- gritaba Brinus señalando a Iori mientras era sujetado por dos guardias

-¡Aquí estoy ven por mí estúpido!- gritaba Iori escupiendo en el proceso sujeto por tres guardias

-Llévenlos al Cocito…- decía el rector principal fumando un cigarro

-Llévenme al maldito Cocito idiotas- hablaba Brinus siendo jalado por los guardias

De esa manera ambos peleadores fueron transportados a las instalaciones de Limbo. Una vez que llegaron los bajaron y los trasladaron a una parte un poco profunda de ellas, un lugar donde hacia un poco de frío; Iori se jaloneaba un poco con su cara de demonio mientras que Brinus seguía de insolente.

-¡Suéltame maldita perra!- decía con ira

Cada peleador fue encerrado en un pequeño cuarto con ventilación, uno al lado de otro, el cuarto era muy reducido y si apenas cabía uno por cuarto, entonces los guardias cerraron con llave cada puerta y una vez hecho esto salieron de ahí dejando a los peleadores en un estado de ansiedad.

…

…

-Oye Japón… ¿Japón me escuchas?- decía Brinus

Iori solo lo ignoró por completo mientras respiraba con rabia por las fosas nasales.

-Puta mierda hace frío en este jodido lugar- se decía a sí mismo el inglés- sabes que lo que hiciste fue de cobardes ¿Cierto? Lo sabes… golpear a otro sujeto cuando menos se lo espera, tal vez sea normal de donde tu vengas pero de dónde vengo yo solo lo hacen las putas ¿Me entiendes? ¡Las putas!- gritó el inglés sin tener respuesta- estoy hablando contigo idiota…

Iori solo cerró los ojos pues se encontraba cansado y harto por todo.

-De donde vengo yo… la gente no abre la boca… a menos que tenga algo que decir…- respondió serenamente

-¿Entonces es así como vas a ganar?- preguntó Brinus- ¿Hablando? Si es así quizá no deberías de estar en este lugar, ¿Entiendes? Tal vez tu puto culo no deba estar en este lugar

Iori solo ignoró lo que dijo apretando más sus dientes entre sí.

…

Había pasado ya un día desde que ambos se encontraban ahí… Brinus se despertaba golpeándose con la pared del cuarto del Cocito pues olvidaba que seguía ahí, por otra parte Iori comenzaba a enfriarse de más, de su boca salía un poco de vapor por el frío.

-Oye Japón, Japón… necesito orinar…- dijo Brinus angustiado siendo ignorado de nuevo por el Yagami- carajo necesito orinar y no sé dónde hacerlo… ¡Oye!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Iori frustrado

-Maldición necesito orinar y no encuentro donde hacerlo… ¿Qué se supone que haga?- preguntó Brinus

Iori miró al techo negando por lo que decía.

-Yo creo que deberías castrarte imbécil…- respondió el Yagami molesto

-Vete al carajo- musitaba Brinus- no hay donde orinar en esta mierda maldición…

Iori miraba de nuevo al techo mientras respiraba sacando más vapor de la boca, era insoportable estar ahí pues no estaba tan acostumbrado al frío, apretó un poco los dientes entonces.

…

El tiempo pasaba en la celda, no sabían cuánto llevaban ahí, pero lo que más querían era salir. Brinus se despertó de nuevo tras escuchar como en su cuarto se movían cosas, sin embargo no veía nada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se preguntó mirando de un lado a otro- Japón… Japón…- susurraba este- Japón hay cosas moviéndose dentro de mi celda… Japón…- subió un poco el tono

-¿Qué?- preguntó Iori tranquila y frustradamente

-… … ¿Cómo te llamas? En serio- dijo Brinus

-Ya cállate…- respondió Iori serenamente negando con los ojos cerrados

-¿No me puedes decir cómo te llamas? ¡¿No puedes decirme tu nombre de mierda?!, jódete, no necesito hablarte, hablaré conmigo mismo, es mejor que hablar con un maldito cavernario de pelo rojo… mierda… ¡que alguien me saque de esta puta mierda!- gritaba el inglés golpeando las puertas

En esos momentos dos demonios se hacían presentes en el Cocito para liberarlos, primero abrieron la puerta del Yagami y después fueron a la de Brinus, una vez liberados los mandaron a sus respectivas celdas.

…

El tiempo pasó en el mismo día, Iori se encontraba del otro lado de las rejas que separaban a Boágrius de él, se encontraban en un lugar diferente ya que no era una celda si no un lugar para hablar, sentados ambos comenzaron a discutir.

-Fue un digno combate Yagami… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó enojado

-Si ¿Cómo estás?- decía algo curioso

-Me tendiste una trampa…

-¿Qué?- dijo el humanoide confundido

-¿Qué clase de torneo es este?

-Déjate de coñerías Yagami ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos obligan a hacer trabajos forzados…

-Trabajos forzados ¿Pero de que mierda me estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que me obligan a descuartizar cuerpos como si fuera un maldito esclavo- dijo el pelirrojo molesto

-Maldito Fórnico hijo de perra, disculpa… en un momento lo arreglaré- dijo saliendo del lugar rumbo a donde se encontraba Fórnico

El humanoide llegó hasta la oficina donde Fórnico llevaba el negocio de la peleas y sin pedir permiso entró azotando la puerta, ahí se encontraba el rector principal y el demonio mayor bebiendo alcohol.

-Hijo de perra- dijo Boágrius refiriéndose a Fórnico

-Mi amigo, te ves agitado ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el demonio con calma

-¿Qué si pasa algo? ¿Por qué mi peleador está haciendo trabajos forzados?- dijo el humanoide molesto

-Porque queremos que pierda Boágrius- habló el rector en su silla

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué iba a dejar a la suerte todo para no lograr mi objetivo?- decía Fórnico levantándose del lugar

-Maldito cerdo… ¿Sabes cuánto oro le tuve que dar a Astaroth para que matara al Yagami?

-Claro que sí…- respondió el demonio sirviendo una copa más

-Voy a acabar contigo Fórnico

-Es posible, o puede que haya otras opciones, recuerda que este tipo de negocios quiere obtener la mayor cantidad de oro al menor riesgo, así que mi sugerencia es que dejes todo, saca todo el oro que puedas y tus almas ganadas… y apuéstalo todo al peleador británico… hazlo y verás cómo al final de esto serás más rico que ahora…

Boágrius calló por un momento mientras se mostraba pensativo por lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y mi peleador?- preguntó el humanoide

-Que se valla a la mierda…- dijo el rector

-A la mierda- afirmó incoherentemente Boágrius

-Es un peón nada más, morirá como los otros- decía Fórnico acercándole la copa

-Entonces, ustedes creen que mi peleador no podrá salir victorioso de esto…- medio sonreía el humanoide

-Eso yo… personalmente lo garantizo- dijo el demonio superior

Después de tomar la copa entre los tres la chocaron y bebieron de ella, Boágrius tomó de ella e instantáneamente sonrió de medio lado.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Los peleadores se encontraban tirando de una carretilla con partes humanas en ella, Brinus estaba de tras sujetando los extremos e Iori jalaba la parte frontal con una cadena usando sus dos manos, tenían que subir por una pendiente y por ello debían imprimir mucha fuerza pues la carga era en verdad pesada.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya deja de tirar!- decía Brinus

-No estoy tirando- decía Iori jalando de la cadena

-Claro que sí…- se detuvo el inglés dejando la carretilla

Iori trató de seguir usando toda su fuerza pero no pudo ya que estaba un poco cansado y la carga era mucha, molesto se giró a su compañero dejando la cadena en el suelo.

-Si me ves moverme ¡Te mueves junto conmigo!- habló molesto azotando el aire con su mano

-Ni tu eres Bugs Bunny ni yo el Pato Lucas… hasta que me avises y nos movemos juntos

-Está bien, me voy a mover ahora- dijo Iori jalando de la cadena que unía sus pies y haciendo que Brinus callera de rodillas

-¿Te parece gracioso he? ¿Quieres pelear? ¿Quieres que nos lleven al maldito Cocito de nuevo?- preguntaba Brinus levantándose molesto- seguro que si… te diré una cosa, tengo muchas ganas de romperte la cara pero no lo haré aquí sino en el ring donde realmente importa ¿Quedó claro?- terminó de decir

-Bien…- musitó Iori con arrogancia dándole la espalda para seguir trabajando

-Bien, a la de tres… uno… dos… tres…

Ambos levantaron la carretilla y siguieron subiendo lentamente, por un momento Brinus desvió la mirada a donde se suponía debería estar el peleador británico, sin embargo no lo ubicó por ningún lado.

-¿Sabes qué? ¿Dónde está el británico de mierda?

...

Mientras ellos se encontraban trabajando en el terreno el británico estaba en su celda comiendo algo que parecía ser un brazo humano, masticó la carne por unos segundo saboreando la sangre que salía de este y lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse blancos mientras que su cara parecía ser de éxtasis por el sabor, parecía disfrutarlo por completo como si de una droga se tratase, su cara se deformó un poco y cerró los ojos.

…

En ese mismo día cuando era hora de comer la pareja seguía unida por la cadena, puesto que aún tenían que seguir trabajando, al inglés le sirvieron en su plato algo con aspecto de engrudo anaranjado, más no quiso saber que era.

-Muchas gracias- decía el inglés con sarcasmo al limpiarse su dedo salpicado por el alimento

Después de que le sirvieron se hizo a un lado para que le sirvieran a Iori, al igual que a su pareja le sirvieron el mismo contenido de engrudo.

-Y… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó Brinus al Yagami

-¿Qué? Más pan…- dijo Iori mientras le daban otro bollo

-Quiero decir que ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Habla claro- recalcó Iori fríamente

Ambos caminaron a una mesa para sentarse.

-De lo que hablo es ¿Por qué carajos te encuentras en este lugar?

-Porque me mataron…- habló el Yagami secamente tomado un pedazo de bollo

-¿No quieres hablar? Pues no lo haremos, sería una gilipollez

-No se me da bien…

-No jodas, no te creo…

Iori lo ignoró y comenzaron a comer. Terminando los llevaron de nuevo al campo de trabajo para terminar de cumplir su horario. Ahí se encontraban los dos, cargando en pareja cuerpos sumamente pesados los cuales tenían que ser acomodados en montos, pasados unos momentos Brinus decidió revelarle algo a Iori.

-Me supongo que sabes lo que ocurre ¿No?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Iori confundido sin mirarlo

-Que esto está arreglado ya…

-¿Qué?

-Esto, este puto torneo de mierda, lo peor de todo es que enriquecemos a estos malditos demonios… por eso el jodido británico se la pasa sentado en su cómoda bebido alcohol mientras nosotros nos partimos el culo…

-Desde luego…- se limitó a decir el Yagami con seriedad

-¿A qué te refieres con desde luego?

-¿Eso te molesta a ti?

-Claro que sí… yo vine a ganar…- habló un poco enojado por ello

-Igual yo…

-¿Entonces porque te lo tomas como si te importara un comino?

-Ganar implica muchas cosas, el que seas un buen peleador es una gran ventaja pero lo importante aquí es… saber quién sobrevive

En esos momentos el inglés pisó la cadena haciendo que Iori se detuviera.

-¿Sobrevivir a qué?- preguntó

Iori jaló la cadena con su pie para liberarse pero de nuevo Brinus colocó su pie para inmovilizarlo, Iori caminó a él molesto.

-A esto, las personas con las que te enfrentas día a día… no solo pertenecen al ring- le dijo frustradamente para de nuevo seguir trabajando

Sin más discusión ambos continuaron trabajando hasta que su hora terminó y una vez esto fueron transportados a las instalaciones para el día siguiente.

Al llegar y pasar por el gimnasio Iori se le quedó mirando detenidamente.

-¿Entrenaremos?- cuestionó sin mirar al guardia

Brinus solo negó con la cabeza y por su lado el guardia sonrió asquerosamente.

-Una hora…- dijo este

Iori sin pensarlo se metió al gimnasio listo para entrenar, Brinus solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entrenar? Estás loco- se decía a si mismo mientras el guardia se alejaba- tengo ampollas por el trabajo no voy a entrenar

Dispuesto a irse comenzó a caminar pero tras solo unos tres pasos se detuvo y meditó instantáneamente, sonrió de lado y entró al gimnasio. Al entrar Iori se encontraba golpeando la carne y al ser notado por el inglés su detuvo a mirarlo con frialdad.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Brinus

El pelirrojo lo observó unos momentos seriamente y se hizo a un lado sin decir nada para ver qué era lo que hacía este hablador.

-Te daré unas clases…- decía Brinus quitándose la camisa y comenzando a entrenar

Ambos peleadores comenzaron a entrenar, golpeando la carne y levantado pesas, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada ni la palabra así que solo se limitaban a seguir entrenando, sin embargo, de lejos el rector principal miraba como entrenaban con fuerza y se puso a pensar, esos dos peleadores serian un gran problema para que el plan resultara, así que decidió adecuar algunas cosas para ellos y los demás peleadores.

…

Al día siguiente cuando era hora del almuerzo, Iori y Brinus notaron la presencia del peleador británico, su almuerzo era muy diferente al de ellos, más… elegante y menos asqueroso, sin embargo no les sorprendía nada puesto que ya que sabían cómo andaban las cosas.

-Valla valla, mira nada más quien está comiendo aquí y no en un restaurante de lujo- habló con sarcasmo el inglés refiriéndose a William

Este solo ignoró el comentario hecho y siguió comiendo por su parte. Cuando la pareja se sentó para comer un guardia puso en la mesa un hacha haciendo que Iori se molestara por ello.

-El desayuno terminó, es hora de trabajar- dijo este

Iori solo apretó el bollo de pan y sus dientes por lo que había dicho, sin que hacer lo único que hicieron fue subir al transporte con los estómagos vacíos, el Yagami se ponía eufórico cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar, pronto se podría desquitar con los peleadores. Mientras eran trasladados el peleador inglés se puso a alegar por todo.

-Esto es una mierda, ¿Cómo carajos quieren que peleemos si no están jodiendo de hambre? Esto es una maldita porquería los voy a…- hablaba molesto

-Hablas mucho…- dijo Iori enojado y cansado de escucharlo

-¡Jódete idiota…!

-Bien, renuncia a pelear, pierde y regresa de la mierda de donde viniste… aunque quizás podemos sacar ventaja de esto- decía seriamente

-¿Qué cojones significa eso?

-Significa que podemos aprovechar la situación…

-… Improvisar, adaptarse y vencer- musitaba el inglés para sí mismo

-¿Qué?

-Nada nada, y ¿Cómo?

-Podemos verlo como trabajo… pero también se entrena así…

Cuando la hora laboral estaba en proceso un guardia se paseaba vigilando que nada sospechoso pasara pero de pronto escuchó algunos gritos, era el peleador inglés el cual decía una serie numérica en voz alta y mientras lo hacía trabajaba junto con el Yagami como si de un entrenamiento se tratara.

-¡Uno!- gritaba soltando un hachazo al cuerpo- ¡Dos!- volvía a gritar pero esta vez era Iori quien golpeaba el cuerpo- ¡Tres!- gritaba volviendo a golpear el cuerpo- ¡Cuatro!- gritó mientras el pelirrojo golpeaba

El guardia arqueó una ceja por lo que estaban haciendo, no se esperaba eso, lamentablemente no podía hacer o decir nada al respecto porque estaban cumpliendo con el trabajo. Los peleadores hacían varias cosas al respecto, cada que pasaban un cuerpo mutilado y lo ordenaban hacían una serie de cinco flexiones para de nuevo empezar, golpeaban con más fuerza los cuerpos cortándolos más rápido y se pasaban por los aires los trozos del cuerpo para de nuevo hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta cada uno cargaba un cuerpo robusto llevándolo en su esplada hasta la pendiente para regresar por otro.

Cuando todos tomaron un pequeño descanso en la zona de trabajo los dos se sentaron en una piedra, cada uno tenía un tazón con agua y comida así que hicieron lo obvio, mientras comían Iori no pudo evitar ver de nuevo los tatuajes que Brinus tenía en el pecho, pero se sorprendió más cuando vio otro tatuaje en su hombro el cual era una mujer, Iori señaló levemente a su pectoral entonces.

-¿Esposa e hijos?- preguntó atrayendo la atención de su compañero- ¿Tienes… esposa e hijos?- dijo el Yagami señalando su propio pectoral y hombro

-Si… una esposa, niño y niña… ¿Y tú?- preguntó

-No…- respondió secamente

-¿Has tenido esposa o novia alguna vez?

Iori negó con la cabeza sin prestar la mínima señal de interés en eso.

-¿No quieres tener?

-No…- negó con la cabeza

-¿Nunca, jamás?

-No…-dijo con seguridad

-Jamás pensaste en…

-Haces demasiadas preguntas- habló Iori frustradamente

Brinus solo lo miró con ganas de decirle algo pero no lo hizo, solo siguió comiendo, tras unos cuantos segundos más Iori le hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Por eso quieres ganar? ¿Por tu esposa e hijos?

-Hice muchas cosas que no estaban bien cuando vivía, no la pasaba con ellos y era un desgraciado, ahora solo quiero volver a vivir para enmendar las cosas con mi familia.

Iori lo miraba detenidamente escuchando lo que decía… después de que terminó se giró un poco viendo al horizonte.

-Cuéntame de ti, ¿Por qué quieres ganar?

-Tengo que ganar…- dijo fríamente sin mirarlo

-Tú… tienes que ganar ¿?

-No lo entenderías- dijo tirando su tazón al suelo

-Inténtalo…- decía Brinus prestando atención mientras masticaba su bollo

Iori lo miró con seriedad y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-El Todopoderoso me dio un don... tan solo uno... soy el peleador más completo de todo, el mundo... toda mi vida he entrenado... ¿Y para qué?... debo probar que soy digno de algo...

Cuando el inglés terminó de escucharlo pasó saliva y chocó sus manos.

-Maldición, me sentiré muy mal cuando te rompa el culo…- decía seriamente tras observarlo

Iori volteó a mirarlo mientras este seguía comiendo del bollo pero al ver la cara del Yagami lo único que hizo fue reír dando referencia de que estaba bromeando, Iori solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

* * *

_**PD. 3-1 :D**_


End file.
